Livin' A Lie
by InLoveWithTheEnemy
Summary: One-Shot. A cheerful look on how Hogwart's reacts to this pairing. DracoxHermione.


Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter or any song lyrics, just this story.

**Livin' A Lie**

_**Chapter 1**_

_I wanna tell the world that you're my girl,  
And that I'm your man, Aw baby.  
And I wanna tell the world that you got me,  
Why can't we be, Aw baby.  
I can't put my name on your kiss,  
And I can't speak your name from these lips,  
We froze and nobody knows…_

_Have to walk out the room every time you call,  
Tellin everybody I ain't seen you in so long.  
It feels like I ain't breathing -  
This feels worser than cheating,_

_Cuz we out here livin' a lie,  
Out here livin' a lie,  
I'm out here livin' a lie,  
Why what makes you smile seem to make you cry…  
I'm out here livin' a lie,  
I'm out here livin' a lie,  
We out here livin' a lie,  
Behind these smiles I'm really hurting,  
Inside-side-side, Inside-side-side,  
Inside-side-side, Inside-side-side…_

_Every time I wanna put us on display,  
Time takes a breathe, Aw Baby.  
I hear about other relationships that ain't true,  
I wanna set it right, Aw Baby.  
And I can't tell nobody how I feel, oh,  
And I can't tell nobody how we is, oh…_

_I wanna hop on the first thing smokin',  
Tell our agent to book us a plane.  
I wanna be near you,  
I wanna be near you too.  
I wanna wake up (wake up),  
Right next to you baby._

_Cuz we out here livin' a lie,  
Out here livin' a lie,  
I'm out here livin' a lie,  
Why what makes you smile seem to make you cry…  
I'm out here livin' a lie,  
I'm out here livin' a lie,  
We out here livin' a lie,  
Behind these smiles I'm really hurting,  
Inside-side-side, Inside-side-side,  
Inside-side-side, Inside-side-side_

_Rihanna Baby, Dream Baby,  
What on this earth will we do?  
Assume that I'm not a sume -  
And everything in this world has got us crazy,  
I'm so through, You too?, We Alone,  
What the worst that could happen baby if they know?  
Won't be nothing,  
Cuz your impeccable your everything that I love…  
_

_  
Cuz we out here livin' a lie,  
Out here livin' a lie,  
I'm out here livin' a lie,  
Why what makes you smile seem to make you cry,  
We out here livin' a lie,  
I'm out here livin' a lie,  
We out here livin' a lie,  
Behind these smiles I'm really hurting,  
Inside-side-side, Inside-side-side,  
Inside-side-side, Inside-side-side…_

_I wanna be with you._

**x x x x**

Stroking her hand as she sat in his arms, Draco sighed, _I hate having to sneak around…It's not fair – why can't we be together?!_

The same thing had been running through her mind, she wanted to show everyone that miracles can happen_…we should be allowed to love who we want…_she thought miserably.

Turning her head to face him, Hermione began to speak, her voice full of despair:

"Draco…why do we have to sneak around like this? It's not fair…"

Sighing and kissing her softly, he murmured in her ear,

"Well…we could show them couldn't we…we forgot about out backgrounds, why can't everyone else…we're not ashamed about it are we?"

He looked at her hopefully, and she nodded, a smile gracing her lips. She stood up, Draco following after her, his arms wrapped around her waist. Descending the stairs, for they were in an unused Divination classroom, Draco's heart was beating – he wasn't scared, _just glad,_ he thought, as he held Hermione as they walked down to the Great Hall: dinner was ready and students were already flocking 

around. No one noticed them until a loud screech echoed from the doors of the Hall, and every turned to see Pansy Parkinson, her face red with rage, contorted into a ugly look. Running over to the couple, she screamed, her high pitched voice resounding off the walls;

"HOW DARE YOU?! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OF MY DRACO YOU MUDBLOOD! HE'S MINE! DRACO…GET OFF HER! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!"

"That's quite enough Miss Parkinson!"

Dumbledore's voice boomed across the silent Entrance Hall. Stepping out of the Great Hall, he surveyed the student's, until his eyes rested on Draco, holding Hermione in his arms, a look of worry on his face. _Aah I see…this is good…_Dumbledore deliberated, a smile forming on his face. They looked so happy together, and Hermione seemed to fit perfectly into his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. He then looked to Draco's side to see Pansy fuming, glaring at the couple.

Clearing his throat, Draco spoke, quietly at first;

"Err…Pansy, I was never yours…I'm with Hermione now…we've forgotten stupid little grudges from back when we were 11…it's time to move on…me and Hermione are together – and to be perfectly honest, I don't give a shit what you think, because I love her and that's final!"

Dumbledore's smile grew wider as the students that had assembled in the Entrance Hall began to stare in awe, until Harry Potter stepped forward and began to applaud, followed by Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley…the Hall was alight with smiles and the sound of clapping hands. Ron was the last to clap, he was still stunned.

"Looks like we're quite a show Draco," Hermione giggled as Draco kissed her softly, a huge grin planted on his face. Pansy stormed up the main staircase, cursing to herself about brainwashing and love potions, her face now the same purple colour of a bruise.

"Anyone hungry?" Ron asked the crowds, his stomach was rumbling and he could smell the food that was metres away. A loud "Yes!" erupted from the student's and they all piled into the Entrance Hall, Dumbledore throwing Draco and Hermione a wink as he followed his wild students.

"Draco…" Hermione began, wrapping her arms around his neck, playing with his hair.

"Yes sweetheart?" Draco asked in a high voice, sounding just like Pansy, making Hermione giggle again before proceeding to talk again,

"You know you said you love me…I know its early days, we've only been together for two weeks, but…do you really love me…?"

Her eyes were shining, full of hope, as Draco answered with a simple nod, his face beaming.

Hermione let go of him, a cheeky grin flickering on her lips, and ran towards the Great Hall, Draco hot on her tail.

Smiling to himself, Draco thought gleefully, _I'm not hungry for food anymore,_ as he caught up with her, pulling her closer, kissing her soft lips. _Perfect,_ he smirked to himself, Hermione's scent wafting through his nose, her smooth skin on his…

"I love you too Draco Malfoy, as much as I hate to admit it," She winked at him, her golden eyes sparkling.

**x x x x**


End file.
